A Good Kind of Flashback
by Katniss the Cattail
Summary: Katniss is having a flashback on what exactly happened between her and Cato, that made them a team. Cato is a bit OCC, my apologies. One-Shot R&R making my day/life! CatoxKatniss (Catoniss) I hope you enjoy it! Rated T for very little swearing, and somewhat adult romance themes.


AN: sorry it's been such a long time guys, my currant progress on "A glove story" is poor. However I was hoping that this one shot would tide you all over until I am ready to resume the story . I have a feeling that you're gonna love it! Not that I'm bragging of course…would this be considered bragging? Well I love you guys my fellow fandomies, please read and review I don't mind constructive criticism (I know my grammar sucks but who likes grammar anyways pshhhhh)!

*Clove walks over and punches me in arm*. "Get on with the story already!"

Me: "Alright…yeesh you know-"

Clove: "If you don't get on with it, a group of authors and guest reviewers are gonna come after you with their pitchforks, torches, and bow and arrows."

Me: "…on with the story then…."

I look around, desperately searching for him; he promised he would meet me here. I suppose I should expect this, after all why did I expect _him_ to meet _me_ here? "It just wasn't meant to be" I think aloud. I shrug to myself, then turn to retreat into a tree for the night, at least I know I'll be safe there, at least I'll know what to expect. At least I know that the _tree_ won't break it's promise to me, and all of a sudden decide, that it wants the branch I am sleeping on, to break, and crash down, falling and falling and falling down until it-"Katniss!" I whip my head downward quickly, my eyes scattering across the ground far below, am I imagining things? Did I just hear a voice, his glorious, deep, sexy voice? Wow that's quite a detailed description of someone's _voice_ Katniss, are you sure you still don't fancy him?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, stop thinking about Cato, Katniss he didn't show, remember? You most definitely do not fancy him any longer; he just wants to use his "love" for you to make you into an easy kill for the career pack. I half expected this anyways when we first discussed our possible alliance in the training center. Though you might call me crazy for even considering that he might actually want an alliance with me, let alone love me, I a sure you he is _very_ good at making a point and can sound oh-so sincere…when he wants to. But he still is a career, and killing is his number one priority no matter who crosses his path. And, he still wants to get home just as badly as I do, just for different reasons.

_**Flash**__back_

_ The bell rang, indicating that our training session had been done for the day. I knew it was a retched idea, but it had it's perks to it. Such as: getting used to the bow before using it in front of the gamemakers who could kill me in an instant once I was in the arena, getting used to the bow before using it in the arena, and getting to pick up a bow and arrow for the first time since I'd been home. So, I waited, I waited for everyone to leave as I casually stayed at the back of the mob of tributes, pretending that I was about to leave as well. Then I thought, what about the gamemakers, or the people who run the training center? Will they be angered if I attempt to stay longer? I turned to see that they were already gone, figures, these people can't do anything but sit around eating bon-bons and watching children die, they can't even stand to stay at their jobs a second longer than required, not that I should be complaining I suppose. I guess I'm in luck, I thought to myself. Just as the last few tributes exited the over-sized archway into/out of the training center. I ducked out of the way and hid behind one of the walls until the remaining voices and echoes of footsteps slowly faded away. Mission accomplished! I was finally on my own, or so I thought._

_ I rushed over to the beautiful bow and sheath of arrows that lay there on the rack. My beautiful bow and arrows, I could hear them calling my name during training for the past two days, and Haymitch's orders to "play it cool" were driving me nuts. _

_ It did take me a while to get used to the different settings on the bow, but I got the hang of it after a couple shots. Before I knew it I was firing away arrow, after arrow, after arrow meeting each bull's eye with much ease. I was on a roll, it almost felt like it was a regular day back in twelve, me making a couple of catches before Gale met up with me, to check the snares, I missed him so much it hurt, and Prim, maybe even mom, maybe. My thoughts of home were interrupted by an obnoxiously loud crash coming directly from behind me. I swung around, quickly as I could, with my bow containing an arrow loaded into it, aiming at whatever danger there may be. When what should my eyes meet, but the widened ones of Cato's. The monstrous boy from district two._

"_That's quite a shot you've got there." He spoke, hands raised in surrender. I squinted my eyes in suspicion, and although I knew that tributes couldn't attack other tributes before the games, I saw that fight he had with the district six boy. "You gonna say thank you twelve, or am I just gonna stand here under fire?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly lowered my precious bow._

_ "Thanks." I spoke as blandly and monotone as I could muster._

_ "Anytime." He mimicked my tone._

_ "What are you doing here exactly?" I finally asked after a long, painful silence._

_ "Could ask you the same thing twelve." He smirked_

_ "No, you couldn't '"ask me the same thing"', you saw that I was shooting, where as I had no idea what you were doing here or why you were stalking me." I smirked back at him, still somewhat concerned that he might blow up at me like he did with the district six boy, but he kept his cool._

_ "Actually twelve you don't know how long I've been standin' here."_

_ "Yeah, well I've still got a pretty good idea." I contorted _

_ "How would you know how long I've been standin' here twelve?!" Now he was beginning to get angry, his voice had risen and his eyes became notably darker. Frightened slightly by what he may do if I get him to riled up, yet at the same time, too stubborn to give in, I simply rolled my eyes, turned and went back at the targets as if nothing had happened at all._

_ "Look, Katniss, I don't have all day, alright? The careers that I am paired with this year are complete morons, well, except Clove, she's cool. Anyways, Enobaria said that I should find some talent and stick with it, and that not all careers stick with the usual districts if they're bad enough. I really want to be in an alliance with you, you will actually be useful in the arena, please." A million thoughts raced through my mind all in that moment. What would Haymitch say, wait, who cares what he thinks, screw him. Should I? Shouldn't I? Is this a trick? My mouth seemed to have it's own mind, for all of a sudden I spoke without really having an answer._

_ "Alright, but no Clove, I don't trust her, and you have to prove that this isn't a trick by sitting with me and Peeta tomorrow at lunch."_

_ "Hmmm, interesting, thought I'd be harder to convince you."_

_ "Would you like for me to make it harder for you?"_

_ "No!" he said fairly quickly, I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of my mouth. _

_ "You really are desperate aren't you?" I smiled a bit too sweetly._

_ "Whatever." He snarled. Then he said, "You better keep your promise." Then he turned, and left._

_He really did keep all of his promises, he sat with me and Peeta at lunch, which Peeta didn't take to well as you would imagine, then he didn't tell Clove of his plans with me. But, he did so much more than just his promises. He taught me how to use a sword, laughed with me, teased me, even sometimes asked if I was still anxious about the arena. To which I always replied with a simple, "Who isn't?" Then of course he would smirk and say "Me." We grew closer and closer up till the night of interviews. After my interview, I had rushed off the stage, flustered at the cheer number of "people"(more like cynical, crazed, animals that love to see bloodshed) and all of their prying eyes on me._

_ "You look beautiful." He spoke. _

_ "Thank you." I spoke, and just like that, we kissed. I pulled away, and my face must of conveyed the horror I felt inside, for he then said._

_ "I-I didn't, I mean, sorry." He put his head down, who would of thought that Cato could ever be embarrassed? I put my hand on his shoulder._

_ "I'm sorry, I was just shocked, we've only known each other for a couple of days."_

_ "I know, but, what do we have to lose, really?" he questioned._

_ "I suppose you're right. Goodnight Cato, see you in the morning." I smiled sadly, and kissed him goodbye on the cheek. _

_E__**nd **__O__**f **__Flash__**back**_

"Katniss?" That voice piped up again, bringing me back to reality.

"Cato?" I asked aloud.

The tall, handsome, blonde emerged from behind a tree. I looked around me, double checking that this wasn't some form of ambush, then proceeded down the tree cautiously. Cato came up to me and wrapped me in his arms squeezing lightly, as if he never wanted to let me go again.

"Here's your bow." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, you've got your sword?" I asked, trying to hide my inner giddiness from Cato's actions. He held up the shiny, broad sword, beaming with pride. I rolled my eyes.

"Common, let's find somewhere to camp for tonight."

"Alright." He smiled at me. And I couldn't help but smile back.

_**Twenty **__Years __**Later**_

Throughout the entire games, we stuck with each other, side by side, I comforted him when Clove passed on, and he for me when Peeta died. The gamemakers made the announcement that one boy and one girl could win the games this year due to capitol demand. And that's exactly what happened. Even president Snow didn't care about the double victor acceptation for this year, probably because Cato was his favorite, I could always tell that he didn't like me though. That's okay, I clearly don't care much for his wicked self either.

I looked over at my husband just as he was looking up at me, and smiled. We had been through so much together. The capitol rushed our relationship after we got out of the arena. It felt like I had known Cato for a week and next thing I knew, I was in a wedding dress (of course, I loved him, I just wasn't ready for marriage yet, and I hardly really knew him). It was scary at first, I was worried that Cato would become some form of an ass once we got married because it's not like we could get a divorce with the whole capitol breathing down our necks, begging to see more of our relationship, so once we were married, I knew I was stuck with him. Good or bad new, it was what it was. Though, he never changed, still hasn't changed, he's still the same old handsome Cato. He still stood there, looking back at me, smiling. His face turned into one of concern as I just kept staring at him. He quickly came over to me and wrapped me in a tight bear hug, his hands lose around my hips.

"You Okay?" he voiced his concern after a bit of silence. I just nodded my head against his chest, as he was at least a foot taller than me. "Flashback of the arena?" he questioned. I nodded my head again, this time looking to meet his eyes.

"Yes, but a good kind of flashback, Cato, I love you."

"Katniss," he said brushing one of my stray hairs that fell out of the braid behind my ear, "I love you too." And we sealed our love with a kiss.

_**END**_


End file.
